Of Food and Smiles
by JazzyMcWier
Summary: Write Rodney and Elizabeth’s reunion after No Man’s Land. The two have a short convo, with Woolsey along for the ride. : Written for the 2006 McWeir Ficathon


Author: JazzyMcWier

Prompt: "Write Rodney and Elizabeth's reunion after No Man's Land. Issued by Littleknux."

Note: Incidentally, I noticed that when Liz actually gets back isn't until, like, halfway through Misbegotten, but whatever. :D Also explains why the two share that sweet smile during the meeting about food. lol.

* * *

Rodney hurried along the passage, his eyes glued to the data pad in front of him, Scientists and Marines alike flattened back against the walls to let him pass, shaking their heads and sighing after him. He moved like someone accustomed to having people get out of his way, and usually they did.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he yelled as he fell to the ground, papers and notebooks messily scrawled in falling to the floor..

At the same time, a female voice cried out, "Rodney!"

He stopped ranting, frozen to the spot. He didn't know how many times he'd wished that voice would say that.

"Liz'beth," he murmured, suddenly fully apologetic. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry. I…didn't see you…" He trailed off as he saw Elizabeth smile softly. "Uh, yes?"

"Nothing." She started to gather her papers, still with that quizzical smile. "It's nice to see you, Rodney." A lump had started to form somewhere in his stomach region, tightening as she said this.

"It is? Uh, yeah, it's nice to see you, too." She went to stand and he continued hurriedly, hoping to keep her there. "How was Earth? Landry?" She narrowed her eyes a bit, then smiled again, a forced one.

"Well, they let me stay on here, but only with Woolsey along for the ride."

"Woolsey? Isn't he the jerk who—"

"Yes," she nodded, a bitterly amused expression crossing her face.

His stomach rumbled and he realized he looked the fool, still kneeling on the floor and gazing up at her. He stood unsteadily, putting a hand out to the wall, and grimaced as his knee cracked.

"Knee again?" He looked up sharply, hardly daring to think that she remembered his knee hurting from a few months back.

"Yeah, actually." They broke into grins, staring at each other. A couple of female scientists passed, giggling softly and cooing in Czech about something cute and he coughed nervously. "So, uh, I was just gonna go eat? You hungry? Cause I'm famished." Elizabeth smiled that smile that tied him around himself and he felt himself inflate as she nodded.

"Sure. That'd be lovely."

"Dr. Weir?" Rodney turned, his usual grimace back in place. Just as they were about to go on a, well, semi-date. A short, semi-balding man walked proudly over to them while Elizabeth checked her watched and frowned almost imperceptibly. Rodney had to stifle a snort of amusement, staring as the man wore Elizabeth's uniform zipped tightly up to his neck with dignity. Elizabeth herself was wearing a smug grin, but either the man hadn't noticed or was trying not to.

"Rodney, this is Mr. Woolsey. This is Dr. McKay, our chief scientist." The short man held out a hand, his face a mix of disgust and polite boredom.

"Ah, Dr. McKay. Colonel Carter has spoken of you."

"She has?" He glanced at Elizabeth, who had a curious expression of something akin to jealousy. "And you are here…why are you here, exactly?"

Woolsey straightened his jacket haughtily, "I'm here to write a report on Dr. Weir's leadership and conduct." Rodney glanced at her again and she rolled her eyes, something it took a lot of willpower to not comment on. She rarely did that, even more rare to do so in front of someone assessing her command. "Well," Woolsey clapped his hands together, "shall we go?"

"Go? Go where?"

"To the meeting, Doctor." Rodney checked his watch, confirming that it was, indeed, time for the meeting.

"Right. Well, let's go." They turned to leave, but Woolsey stopped suddenly, patting his pockets, obviously checking for something.

"Something wrong, Mr. Woolsey?"

"Yes, actually. I'm missing something." More rummaging, this time more frantically. He then looked to the two of them. "I'll meet you two there, okay?" And with that, he hurried away.

"Looks like it's just us," he grinned at her. She beamed back, holding her papers close to her like a shy schoolgirl.

"Good." He held out an arm to her.

"Shall we go, then?"

_Fini_


End file.
